<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For All of the Stars by wordsOfA_feather</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113581">For All of the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsOfA_feather/pseuds/wordsOfA_feather'>wordsOfA_feather</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Random &amp; Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsOfA_feather/pseuds/wordsOfA_feather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Yusei are sitting in the outskirts of the city talking about the stars that they see.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For All of the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_0r_Death/gifts">Life_0r_Death</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to one very cool person that I've had the utmost pleasure to meet. You are definitely one of the many stars that keeps our server alive.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“C’mon, Jack. It was just a joke!”</p>
<p>Jack glared daggers at Yusei, who was innocently holding out his hand as a peace offering. They were both in the outskirts of the city, on a cliff edge, overlooking the skyline. Yusei was eagerly looking back at the blonde as he sat atop of a wooden fence.</p>
<p>“Please, come sit with me?”</p>
<p>The words were asked so delicately, almost fragile. A stark contrast from the pain-in-the-ass commentary that was driving Jack up a wall up until this point. Jack furrowed his brows at the male before him and reluctantly sat back on the fence, ignoring the extended hand that was offered out to him. He heard a soft laugh come from the man beside him. However, he’d known Yusei for far too long now to know that it wasn’t out of humor.</p>
<p>“What are you nervous about?” Pushing his frustration aside, Jack looked at Yusei, curiously. If you had told him a year ago that he'd be sitting here with Yusei Fudo, through no moral obligation of his own, he'd laugh in your face and walk away. They definitely didn't hit it off at first but part of him couldn't resist the attraction. He couldn't deny that there was a part of him that yearned for Yusei. Sitting here beside him further fueled that desire.</p>
<p>"Have you ever sat, and I mean truly sat, and gazed at the stars?" Yusei spoke lowly, keeping his eyes glued to the sky.</p>
<p>Jack followed his gaze and tried to marvel at the sky full of space matter. Honestly, he had never really considered it. Sure, the stars were there but he had never made it this far outside of the city to actually be able to see them, let alone gaze at them for the heck of it.</p>
<p>"Crow used to always force me out here to help me clear my mind." Yusei continued, "I really hated it at first but sitting out here and thinking... And looking up at them makes you realize how small your problems really are."</p>
<p>The blond’s eyes fell back to Yusei. “They’re just rocks, you know.”</p>
<p>“They’re giant balls of gas, actually.” Yusei smirked as Jack rolled his eyes and turned his sight back to the sky. “But no matter how grim your day, once it ends these stars always seem to light your way.”</p>
<p>Looking at the stars, it amazed Jack how many he was actually able to see. There seemed to be an eternity of them spanning across in all directions; many forming various shapes that he remembered learning about before. </p>
<p>“Each one of them reminds me of our friends.”</p>
<p>Jack looked back at Yusei, confused. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Like Aki, the twins, and everyone else - all of them are a light in our lives. A guide. They’re always there at the end of the day helping to make our days just a little bit brighter.”</p>
<p>Jack sat there, amazed. Yusei had really put a lot of thought into this. He had to admit, he did feel a weight lifted off of his shoulders since he’d been there but he couldn’t tell if it was due to Yusei’s stargazing therapy or being close to him. Jack turned his gaze back to the sky, “Where does that leave us?”</p>
<p>He noticed Yusei look back at him from the corner of his eyes, feeling his insides twist at what might come next. Yusei softly smiled and slowly turned his gaze back to the sky, remaining silent. Jack opened his mouth to speak but the other beat him to it.</p>
<p>“Well, I can’t speak for myself but…” Yusei adjusted himself on the fence before continuing. “I don’t think you’re a star.”</p>
<p>The feeling at the pit of Jack’s stomach, dropped. Everything in him wanted him to leave, to get away. He swallowed tears that threatened to surface just as he felt a hand cover his. He looked down to see that Yusei had placed his hand over his own.</p>
<p>“You’re so much more than that.” </p>
<p>His gaze never left Yusei’s, who was now fully staring back at him. “You’re like a shooting star.”</p>
<p>Jack wanted to drop dead right then and there. He furrowed his brows and glared back at the shorter male. “I remind you of a space rock burning in the Earth’s atmosphere?” </p>
<p>The question came out so stern that it sounded like a statement but Yusei’s gaze on him softened. “No. You have all of the same properties of a star but, you also radiate hope.”</p>
<p>Jack blinked at the man before him, unable to say anything in response. The same man who was still holding his hand.</p>
<p>“Plus, you’re not too bad to look at.”</p>
<p>Jack immediately yanked his hand out of Yusei’s hold and looked away, trying to hide the intense blush that overcame his face. All the while making a mental note to go stargazing more often.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>